Kid Icarus: a Lesson in Shadows
by KidIcarusFanGirl
Summary: Two years has passed since Hades' defeat, but there lurks trouble and Pit's dreams are just the start of the nightmares about to be unleashed. Join Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, and more friends on this adventure against the shadows of the Underworld.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmares Begin

** Hello! This is my first fan fic, but later in life I would like to become an author.**

** I wish that you point out ****ANY**** mistakes in my writing and that you enjoy!**

* * *

_ Two years have passed since the defeat of Hades._

Pit was relaxing in the garden inside of Lady Palutena's palace. Everything felt so perfect, so serene. Slowly his eyes closed and he took a short nap.

_Pit was inside of Medusa's palace. He walked forward only to be knocked back by a dark force of some sort. He looked around and muttered, "Why am I here?" _

_ An unfamiliar voice responded to Pit's self question, "Is it not obvious?" _

_ He was now falling into shadows. Pit felt a burning sensation, "M- my wings... I'm finished!"_

Pit immediately awoke. He had absolutely no idea why a dream like that would come to him. The light angel was considering consulting the goddess of light about his strange dream when Lady Palutena contacted him, "Pit? You've been out for a long time, is everything ok?"

After what Pit had considered, he decided that if the dream didn't return, he'd rather not disturb his friend about a problem so minor.

* * *

A bit after dinner Pit had gone to bed.

_Pit was inside of Medusa's palace. He walked forward only to be knocked back by a dark force of some sort. He looked around and muttered, "Why am I here?"_

_ An unfamiliar voice responded to Pit's self question, "Is it not obvious?"_

_ He was now falling into shadows. Pit felt a burning sensation, "M- my wings... I'm finished!"_

Pit woke up with the same sense of fear as he had felt the first time he had this dream. He decided to pull an all nighter and not have to worry about this again. He really didn't want to concern Lady Palutena if he didn't have to, but if he was staying up night after night she was going to know that something was up.

* * *

After breakfast Pit trudged towards the hotsprings, they always calmed him. As he was relaxing, he slowly fell asleep to a dream that had been the same confusing nightmare he'd had for three weeks. Palutena had noticed a long time ago that Pit was acting differently and had contacted him after he woke up, "Pit?"

"Yeah Lady Palutena?"

"Is everything ok? You are seeming a little off..."

"Um... You see, I've been having these dreams..." Pit began


	2. Chapter 2: Erebos

**So I kinda forgot to say this last chapter, but I do not own any Kid Icarus or anything and no copyright intended! Also, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, thank-you!**

Pit had explained his dreams to Lady Palutena and she pondered about how to respond to his situation. Pit shifted in his seat, Lady Palutena had summoned him to the kitchen, and Palutena finally spoke up to break the silence, "Pit, do you think that since it involved Medusa's palace, and Medusa was the queen of the Underworld..."

Pit understanding finished, "Oh no, a new Underworld leader?"

"Yes, I think that this is what you dream means but I cannot be sure." Palutena nodded.

Pit was remembering the last war he had endured with the Underworld; fighting Medusa's commanders only to find out that the whole scheme was Hades' doing; or after destroying the Wish Seed Hades starting a war between the humans just so he could obtain souls for more Underworld monsters- Pit's thoughts were interrupted by a familliar voice, "Palutena, has Pit been hurt or something, his normal energy isn't at its normal state, is something wrong?"

Pit turned around to see a dark angel with the same appearance as himself, "Pittoo!"

Dark Pit glared at him, "MY NAME IS DARK PIT!"

The young angel winced at the loudness of his dark counterparts voice, "Whoa, soooorrryy Goddess!"

Lady Palutena giggled, "Well Pitto- Dark Pit, you were right, Pit hasn't been able to sleep for a while and he been quite tired."

"I knew it!" Dark Pit smirked.

"Hey! Don't talk about me, without having me know! ... What're you talking about again?"

"Your dreams, retard!" Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"I- sorry go on." Pit shuffled his feet.

"Hmmmm, if the dream is sent from the Underworld then maybe visiting the Underworld will help us understand who exactly is sending these dreams to Pit" Lady Palutena wondered aloud.

Pit stood up, "Ok! Anything to stop these strange nightmares! Pittoo, ya coming?"

"I guess, I've got nothing better to do. Also I'm choosing to ignore your calling me that!" Dark Pit responded.

Pit and Dark Pit ran out of the door that was always at the start of their missions and headed out towards the Underworld. The angels' wings glew, and soon they came to realize that one of them was flying with a different god or goddess's power, "Um... Lady Palutena, how it Pittoo flying if you can only control one of our flight paths?"

"I heard that you guys were going on another adventure and decided that I might as well help you."

Pit instantly recognized who was talking, "Viridi!"

"Yes, yes it's me. I wonder who could possibly be getting ready to declare war, I mean, we only had what, two years of relaxation?" Viridi stated.

The scenery began to change, but instead of being the same orange/red sky Pit was used to, it was a dark purple color. Not only had the whole Underworld backround changed, but the enemies were a whole lot stronger and appeared way more often then they should have. The unfamiliar voice that had sounded in his dreams spoke, but this time to everyone, "Greetings, I was not expecting visitors today... Oh, you must be Pit, and of course we cannot overlook Dark Pit. My name is Erebos and I am the Demon of the Night, and the new leader of the Underworld, I am guessing that the young angel recieved my messages, but which of you decoded them?"

Lady Palutena slightly smiled, "That would be me."

"Ah yes, Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light. I had always assumed from what the former Underworld rulers told me that you were acceptionally intellegent."

"Um... Thanks?"

Dark Pit, had grown tired of their conversation, interrupted, "So, why are we here? Were we here for the sole purpose of introductions?"

Erobus smirked, "Honestly, did you believe that a leader of the Underworld, new or old, would let you flightless chickens get off so simply?"

Pit chuckled, "He does have a point Pittoo!"

"Shut up!" Dark Pit yelled at his lighter side.

"Sheesh, sorry..." Pit murmered.

There came into veiw a castle, a castle that Pit did not want to remember, "The Reaper Fortrass."

Out of nowhere a bunch of red lasers shot at the two angels, "I thought you told me this place was OUTSIDE of the Underworld," Dark Pit exclaimed.

"I decided that it would be more usefull in here, but trust me, you're not going to be fighting the Great Reaper," Erebos answered.

Everything seemed mostly intact, minus some of the walls having a shadow shield that dealt a bit of damage. Soon enough the came to the room with the two hotsprings, "YEAH! Time for some hotspring magic," Pit enthusiastically bubbled.

"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with those pools." Dark Pit folded his arms.

"Cause they heal you and they're, like, way relaxing! By the way, don't go into the purple hotspring... They sting... A lot..."

"I wasn't planning on it."

The two boys neared the room where Pit had fought the Great Reaper. They readied their bows and went in the room expecting the unexpected, as Erobus had said that they wouldn't be fighting the Great Reaper.

As Pit and Dark Pit entered the room, they were shot at by a multitude of arrows, they looked up to see another angel, close to their age by the way she looked, dressed in a tunic similar to Pit's but with magenta/pink shirts and pair of shorts on underneath. She had her long lavendar hair partially up in a fountain like ponytail, half down parted evenly on both sides of her shoulders. She spread her lavendar wings, flew up to the second floor, and aimed her fortune bow at the boys, "I am Lucina, I will defeat you at all costs for Master Erebos. Prepare yourslves!"

Both of the angel boys aimed their bows at Lucina and declared, "It shoud be you that prepares YOURSELF!," and thus the fight was on.

All of the angels were evenly matched in fighting skills, the girl occationally flying up and outranking Pit and Dark Pit by using her special air battle attack. By the end of a good half hour, the twin angels had finally tired her down enough to deal the finishing blow, "Take that fool," Pit exlaimed as a victory taunt.

Lucina cringed, "I'll get you next time," and was then pulled out of battle by a shadow.

"Good job guys," Viridi praised, "Now let's get you two home!"

**By the way, if you guys were wondering, Lucina is the name of a the greek personifaction of light, but in my story she will remain an angel.**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Hey, KidIcarusFanGirl with some unfortunate news. My story will be updated less frequently because school is starting up and I can finally make some friends, though I will update as often as I can, in related news read, reveiw, and enjoy!**

"Pit, get up!" Lady Palutena urged Pit

Pit winced as he pushed himself to his feet, since Pit and Dark Pit had fought and defeated Lucina, she just became more and more persistant, attacking late at night, persuing them early in the morning, and it was honestly tiring, Pit was exhasted. At the moment Pit was once again fighting Lucina. The Lavender angel rushed up to him, "You weakling, can't even endure a couple battles? HA! You are so pathetic! Nng..." She dropped to her knees. Pit blinked he hesitated to attack, " S-should I attack her, she looks like she's already defeated..." Pit awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Palutena's fountain began to show a wierd image as she was about to respond to Pit's question.

Another angel, she was looking down so Lady Palutena couldn't see her eyes, but she had dark blue wings whach was the same shade as her hair. her tunic was a darker blue than her wings and hair. Her hair was up in a spiked messy bun, and the closer Palutena looked, she seemed to be muttering something to herself. "Pit! There's another g-" She was cut off. Dark Pit kicked the dark blue angel to the floor, " Take that Algea!" Dark Pit exclaimed as she struggled to stand.

"I- stupid little pest! Algea spat.

"Lady Palutena? Do you know anything about her?" Pit asked the Goddess of Light.

"No... hmmmmm..."

Algea looked up at Pit, "If you MUST know, I am Algea, I as well serve Master Erebos! Grr... I will fight you later, Master, you must pull me out of battle..."

"Me too Master Erebos!" the two weak girls were enveloped in a shadow and then disappeared.

"Let's get you two patched up shall we?" Lady Palutena

Dark Pit sat in the hotspring with his eyes shut. He was tired and Pit, always way too extratic in hotsprings, only increased his total sleepyness. He was suprised Pit had been so silent when, "Hey Pitto-"

"Stop right there, my name is DARK PIT!"

"Ugh... fine," the light angel pouted for a minute before he continued, " Who was that fourth angel you were fighting earlier?"

"She said her name was Algea. She was obviously on Erebos's side. Anything else is a mystery to me, she was a lot more quiet than Lucina," Dark Pit explained

"Hehe, like you and me right?" Pit chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, you are dark and quiet and I'm light and loud... most of the time."

"What do you mean by 'most of the time'?" The dark angel questioned.

"I- well... Sometimes you're loud, like when I call you Pittoo, or Pittooey, or Blapi, or Darkie, or Kuro." Pit thought for another moment, "Oh or this one you get loud at even when I mention it, Spittooey!"

Dark Pit gritted his teeth, demonically grinned, and splashed Pit with all his might, "I told you before that Spittooey is just plain out lazy!"

'Hey, you got water up my nose!" Pit yelped with a nazelly voice.

"Pit, Pittoo, we need you! Come quickly!"

"L-Lady Palutena!" Pit squeaked suprised.

Dark Pit had already put his sandals back on (they were wearing their tunics in the water, otherwise they would be breaking the angel code of honor)

Pit stood up, "Hey, wait up Pittoo!"

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"

They walked up to the room where the door at the beginning of all of their missions was when they saw Palutena with a distressed expression on her face. "What's up Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"That dark blue angel, she's attacking skyworld with Lucina, and we're all out of centurians! Hurry boys to the roof!" Lady Palutena told them.

She blinked only to see that Pit and Dark Pit were already sprinting up the stairs. They readied their bows. When they had reached they found that the two feminin angels were searching for the last of the centurions that had run off and turned around to spot the angel boys, "Ooo lookie here, Chickens2: The Return Of The Flightless Chicken Wings!" Lucina smirked.

Algea fluttered her wings, " I assume you want a battle, don't you? Hmph, well, you got one!"

Lucina jumped into the air, "Come at me!"

The skirmish began, this time each of the angels were a little weaker, the battles were taking too much out of them. Algea charged at Dark Pit and knocked him down with a melee attack, her darkness bow tearing up the top of his tunic. Pit dodged Lucina's arrows, after he was completely worn out of energy, the lavender angel tried to melee him but she herself was tired and panting. Pit looked over to see that and tripped her after catching his breath. Dark Pit had also taken advantage of her tiredness and tripped her. once again they were pulled out of battle b the shadow which Pit was now for sure was Erebos

Lucina and Algea landed back to the Underworld with Erebos staring down at them, "You are weak, BOTH fo you are as pathetic as the angel boys not being able to fly! Thanatos would probably do a better job!"

They winced at the harshness of his tone. Algea rolled her eyes afterward, "I'm going to my room, Lucina, come with me!"

Lucina looked confused, "O-okay..."

They trotted off to Algea's room while Erebos's dark glare burned after them. While they sat together on Algea's queen sized bed with royal purple sheets, Algea solomney gazed into Lucina, "Lucina, I am running away."

"Huh?! Why?!" Lucina stared at the dark blue angel with disbelief, "Listen, I know Master Erebos's training can tire us out but-"

Algea's gaze darkened, "You haven't ever thought that those angels, and angels are a rare race, you know that. Not to mention that those two are a lot stronger than us and if we got away from 'Master' Erebos, who ,by the way, is the leader of the UNDERWORLD, we would probably have less of a chance of death," the angel shifted in place, "I- I was wondering if you'd accompany me. Please, we've done absolutely everything together! Please, I'm begging you!"

"I'm in! Follow me, there's a direct route to the mission door through my room, and I know how to sneak past Erebos."

**Haha, please tell me if you liked it! I'm mostly biding my time till school, I just can't wait. Also, I fear i was rushing a little, I dunno, you tell me and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4:the Dark Angel's Kidnapping

**KidIcarusFanGirl here! Thank-you to all of you guys who reveiwed! Those were all so sweet! Those kind of reveiws are the kind that keep me writing! But let's continue the story, read, reveiw, and enjoy!**

* * *

The girls prepared to sneak to Lucina's room and get out of this creepy and dark place that they were forced to call home, to get passed the cold clutches of that Demon of the Night. They now realized what was obvious to begin with, Erebos was wicked, evil, and plainly he wasn't on the side of good, the side that they wished to be on.  
Erebos, of course, was still upset at their weakness even though he was the cause of it. Erebos's training consisted of fighting each other whenever they weren't fighting Pit or Dark Pit, and when they weren't doing that, they were fighting, and losing to, Erebos. He thought that the more fighting that the girls participated in would make them strong enough to defeat that pathetic light angel. At the moment Erebos was sitting on his throne. Eventually, when he tired his brain he fell asleep for for a small nap (For even Underworld leader needs to sleep sometimes!), the girls took advantage of this and ran out of the door to excape, "Are you ready, Algae?"  
"As long as you're not calling me THAT again, I honestly thought you learned your lesson when I tore up your room!" Algea smirked.  
"Pfff, what evs! C'mon, before he wakes up and finds out we're gone!" Lucina squeaked.

* * *

Pit put his arms behind his head, he and Dark Pit had been able to relax for 3 WHOLE DAYS! Right now, Pit was in the hotsprings with some floor ice cream when, "Pit, hurry come quick!" Palutena called. Pit shuddered, "It's not Lucina and Algea again is it?" Pit stood up and ran to the room where Pit had received his Palutena Bow in Super Smash Brothers Brawl.  
Lady Palutena looked distraught, "Amazon Pandora has been resurrected and has stolen, defeated, and hidden Pittoo!" The Goddess of Light informed him. Pit ran out of the Mission Door saying, "Let's do this!"  
Pit soared through the sky. He wondered if Dark Pit was okay, but if he was severely hurt, like Dark Pit, he could feel a bit of the dark angel's pain. While Pit was pondering, Lady Palutena began to talk Pit, "I've detected Amazon Pandora, keep shooting at those Handoras, she's just pat them!"  
"Alright Lady Palutena!" Pit said as he began shooting. As the Handoras thinned out Pit saw a blue haired woman with violet eyes staring straight at him, "Hello there Pit. I see that you've found that I've stolen Dark Pit, I think you should turn back now you won't win," Pandora dismissed Pit with a wave of her hand, but had to dask back as Pit shot at her, "I will save Pittoo, you'd better be prepared!"  
"Oh, I'm so prepared, I'd better go now, bye-bye!" The wicked woman flashed away, leaving but a heart crystal behind. Pit gained a sudden amount of speed, there weren't any enemies surrounding him for the moment, so he let his arms out and felt the cold breeze rush past him until the space pocket leading to Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit came into view. The green swirled color flashed and became a bubblegum pink, "Augh, what just happened?!" Pit asked the Goddess of Light.  
"I'm Pandora's gotten a different puzzel to go through to get to her, this is actually a different pocket that before, Erebos must've blocked off the other one, but Pandora's Labyrinth is just past this, just keep focused on the enemies!" Lady Palutena told Pit reassuringly.  
"O-okay! I got this!" Pit said as he hit a monomiknose in the nose. he kept flying forward until he hit his head on a wall. the wall looked just like the path ahead, it had the playground looking lines crossing through the landscape and had the same silvery blue backround, but it was fake, and now Pit's head hurt, "Lady Palutena!"  
"Sorry Pit, those walls look a lot more real than they did before!" Palutena apologized.  
"Heehee, I hope you like my little present Pit," Pandora giggled.  
"Ugh, shut it already!" Pit yelled at the Goddess of Calamity.  
Pit continued to fly, dodging the red pillars that usually appeared. He was shooting at when his goddess spoke up, "Pit, the path to Pandora is through the right path!"  
"Got it Lady Palutena!"  
He circled around the path for a second before he went through. he saw a landing spot, and that ended his flight part of this mission. When he landed, Pandora left a boobie trap, a treasure box. The angel got overly excited for treasure and opened it before Palutena could warn him, "Pit be caref-" she stopped when she saw that he had already opened it, "Ow!" Pit exclaimed as blue and purple flames fired at him. He lay on the floor for a while, in a bit of pain. The flames had left a pink and brown burn on his right shoulder. Lady Palutena, nervous that this burn would inflict on his fighting asked, "Pit! Pit are you alright?!"  
"N-no worries, I'm just fine," Pit reassured her as he stood up, "I was just surprised that's all!" he smiled. Soon the angel reached the boss room, but instead of seeing just Amazon Pandora getting ready for the fight, he also sighted his friend, Dark Pit, but something seemed off about him, "Pittoo!"  
The dark angel gritted his teeth and then said in an unsettling tone, "Fool! Are you ready to fight me AND Pandora?"  
Pit shuddered, Pandora's plan must have been to complete Dark Pit so that he would side with the Underworld, "I- No, I'm going to save you from that horrible beast floating beside you! I, Pit, servant of the goddess of light am bound by my word to fight against the Underworld and to save my friend!" After Pit's words the now evil Dark Pit glided towards the light angel, knocking him off of his feet. Dark Pit could now fly somehow, but that wasn't what bothered Pit, what really messed with him was the burn he had received at the beginning of the mission. He was finding it harder to shoot arrows and preform melee attacks, and as Palutena watched Pit get hit by an arrow, she got an idea, "Pit, get behind Pandora and have Pittoo shoot at her until she is defeated, then all you have to do is knock Pittoo out so we can get him to the Rewind Spring, okay?."  
Pit's pale blue eyes shone with understanding, "Yeah! I hope your ready- blub blub blub- Hey!" Amazon Pandora had a bucket of water and threw it at Pit, "Ugh, shut it already!" she said amused that the water hadn't missed. Before Pit could talk back, Dark Pit had preformed the finishing attack, landing, "Hey Lady Palutena, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME PITTOO!"  
Pit stared in surprise at his dark counterpart, "Aren't you gonna attack me?"  
"Pff, no, that Pandora's box boobie trap was enough for today." Dark Pit smirked, obviously pleased with his success, but then he held his shoulder, "But, I think I took it a little to far..."  
Lady Palutena understanding that Dark Pit had been just acting when he said Pit would have to fight both him and Pandora decided to pull the angels out of battle, "Come on, let's get you two in a hotspring!"  
As Pit and Dark Pit were teleported to the palace, Pit cheered, "Yeah, go hotsprings!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry this took so long, school lasted a lot longer that I predicted!**


End file.
